The present invention relates to an actuation assembly particularly for shutters inside double-glazing units.
As is known, double-glazing units are currently particularly appreciated because of their functional characteristics of thermal and acoustic insulation.
In particular, double-glazing units are glazing units of the type that comprises a perimetric frame that supports two parallel panes, at least partially transparent to light, and forming a hermetic air space between them.
In recent years, double-glazing units have been provided having shutter means for blocking light (Venetian blinds, pleated curtains, or the like) which are placed inside the air space and are moved from a fully gathered or rolled-up condition to opened-out condition by motor means, which are associated with the frame, or manually.
One of the main problems suffered by these double-glazing units is the transmission of the movement of the manual or automatic actuation means to the mechanisms for moving the shutter means without compromising the hermetic seal of the frame of the double-glazing unit.
The aim of the present invention is to provide an actuation assembly for shutters, such as Venetian blinds or the like in double-glazing units, that is compact and easy to apply to the structure of the double-glazing unit.
An object of the present invention is to provide an actuation assembly that can be configured easily in order to increase or reduce the speed produced by the actuation means, depending on whether they are manual or automatic.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an actuation assembly that is particularly adaptable to various types of double-glazing units.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an actuation assembly that can be manufactured with known technologies.
This aim and these and other objects that will become better apparent hereinafter are achieved by an actuation assembly particularly for shutters in double-glazing units with a perimetric frame that supports two glazed panes that form, between them, a hermetic air space that accommodates light blocking means adapted to be moved from a fully gathered or rolled-up condition to an opened-out condition, and viceversa, said assembly being characterized in that it comprises:
means for generating a rotary motion and means for varying its speed;
a first rotor, which is external to the double-glazing unit and whose rotation axis is perpendicular to the arrangement of the double-glazing unit;
a second rotor, arranged inside the double-glazing unit, which surrounds, and is connected coaxially to, the rotation shaft on which the cords from which the lower end of said light blocking means hangs are wound;
said first rotor comprising a ring of magnets with polarities that are aligned with its rotation axis and said second rotor comprising a ring of magnets with radial polarities.